


Back Alley

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: One of the first Matt Jackson stories I wrote.  A few years old back when he was still with ROH and NJPW.   Written for the prompt request “I know what I want, when I want it. So get over here.”





	Back Alley

You couldn’t believe they were actually here, in this little bar that you worked in. It was off the beaten path, and in an out of the way location, away from the busy downtown district, meaning it didn’t get a lot of tourist traffic. It didn’t look like much, but boasted low prices and great food, giving them a steady business with loyal regulars. Occasionally visitors would stumble their way in, having found out about the bar through word of mouth. But you never thought anyone famous would make an appearance, let alone six of them. Yet here they were, Matt Jackson and his brother Nick, Kenny Omega, Marty Scurll, Cody Rhodes and Adam Page. All members of the Bullet Club. All sitting in a large horseshoe booth in the corner, pitchers of beer in the process of being delivered to them. You were actually relieved you weren’t their waitress, sure you would embarrass yourself completely by fan-girling over them. 

You couldn’t help but peek curiously at the group as you served your tables, delivering baskets of chicken wings and fries along with ice cold beer. Making your way behind the bar you watched the group as you wiped down the counter. You were surprised to see Matt and Nick pounding back beer just as much as the others, since they were supposedly straight edge “Good Christian Boys.” Apparently not so much, you thought wryly. You let your gaze wander to Matt Jackson fighting the urge to smile as you looked at him. You had to admit you had quite the crush on him. There was something about him that just drew you in, made you want to tangle your hands in his long brown hair and get lost in his dark brown eyes. At that moment he looked up, catching you staring at him and causing a flush to rise to your cheeks. When he smirked and gave you a little wink you quickly dropped your gaze feeling a rush of arousal in your core. 

“Hey Cassie, you mind watching my tables for a bit? I need a little break.” You asked your fellow waitress, needing a few minutes to yourself to get your head back on straight. At her nod you headed through the kitchen door and out into the cool night air in the little courtyard behind the bar. You couldn’t let a little flirting from a pretty face get you all flustered. So you would take a few minutes, get your head back on straight and reappear with a professional façade and stop staring at the handsome wrestlers. 

You had barely been outside for a minute, leaning against the brick wall with your eyes closed when you heard the squeaking of the door opening. Your shoulders slumped and your head dropped. “So much for my break.” You muttered raising your head to acknowledge who you thought was Cassie. When you saw Matt Jackson standing there instead your mouth dropped open, coherent thought vanishing from your mind. Seeing his effect on you had a grin appearing on Matt’s face as he moved away from the door and took up a stance leaning against the wall, eyes focused on you. 

Finally you regained your senses and asked “What are you doing back here? How did you even get back here?” You were confused, the only way back here was through the kitchen, and you were sure the kitchen staff wouldn’t just let him waltz on through. He just shrugged not providing an answer, as he continued to observe your nervous movements. You bit your bottom lip, chewing on it nervously as your hands fluttered under his scrutiny before starting to move back towards the door. “I have to get back…’ you started to say, only to be interrupted. 

“I want you.” Matt said bluntly. 

“Excuse me?” You chuckled, a nervous laugh that was embarrassingly shaky. “You don’t want me.” You shook your head in disbelief. There was no way, this guy could probably have anyone he wanted, why you?

“I know what I want, when I want it. So get over here.” Matt said gesturing casually between his spread legs. Seeing your offended reaction he rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. Don’t act all offended. You know you want to suck my dick, I saw you staring at me since we came in. Hell, we all noticed it.” 

“ Go to Hell. You can’t just come out here and demand I give you head. Who do you think you are?” You sputtered warring between embarrassment and anger. “You think just because you’re famous that you can order people to do whatever you want? That just because you’re attractive girls can’t wait to give you a blowjob?” 

“It’s worked before,” He replied with a nonchalant shrug, a smirk suddenly appearing. “It’s gonna work again tonight.” 

“How do you figure? I’ve already told you to go to hell.” You responded hotly, crossing your arms tightly across your chest. 

“You’re still here. If you were really that pissed off you would’ve already hightailed it inside and told that big fucker in the kitchen what an asshole I am in hopes of him coming out here and kicking my ass.” Matt said confidently. “So let’s both pretend you put up a fight and I worked really hard for it until you finally gave in and it was all hearts and flowers and shit.” His hands reached for his belt buckle undoing it before popping open his button and sliding down the zipper of his pants. Your eyes unconsciously followed his hands, staring at the bulge pressing out of the opened zipper. “I really don’t give a damn what you tell them. Just get on your knees for me.” Your eyes darted between his groin and the door, your desires battling with your morals. 

Before you could change your mind you strode over to Matt, dropping down to your knees and reaching eagerly for his boxer clad cock. He helped you out by easing his jeans down his hips, the boxers following with them, making his cock spring up into your face. Your mouth opened moaning as his head slipped past your lips. 

“You wasted all that time arguing, just to end up exactly where I asked you to be.” Matt commented, hands moving to your hair to push your head up and down his length. “You better hurry before your friend comes looking for you. Hate to see her catch you with a mouth full of dick.”


End file.
